


A New Beginning

by KatrinaWithaY



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaWithaY/pseuds/KatrinaWithaY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kirk wakes up in sickbay after sacrificing himself to save the ship, he is surprised. Even more surprised at what Spock has to tell him. Kirk/Spock fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

            When Jim Kirk awoke in sickbay, he was – quite reasonably – confused. Hadn’t he sacrificed himself to save the ship? The radiation was supposed to have killed him! So why was he awake now?

            “Don’t be melodramatic, you were barely dead,” Bones comments drily before providing useful information on the events which had transpired since his death. But when the good doctor mentioned that it had in fact been Spock who had saved him, Jim couldn’t breathe. Spock went out of his way to only do things that were logical. But avenging Jim’s death couldn’t be logical. The young captain didn’t dare to think about what it meant.

            “Jim,” Spock stated as he approached Jim’s sickbed and Doctor McCoy stepped to the side. The captain stared at his first officer with a pounding heart and lust clouding his vision. Or was it love? When these feelings had surfaced shortly before Nibiru, Jim had chalked it up to proximity ad his unsatisfied sex drive. But after proclaiming his friendship for Spock and everything else they had been through in the days since, Jim wondered if it might not be more.

            “Why’d you do it, Spock?” Jim asked when McCoy left their immediate presence. “Avenging my death wasn’t logical. There are many far better captains than me in the fleet that you could serve under. And I know that you think I’m a reckless douchebag.” Spock inhaled deeply and set his gaze past Kirk’s left ear.

            I did it because you are my friend. Because you were my first real friend. You saved my life simply because you cared. When Vulcan was destroyed, I lost the most important in my life. Watching you die behind that door was too similar to the experience of my mother’s passing… I couldn’t help but feel your loss as acutely as one might feel their bondmate’s demise. I couldn’t let Khan get away with your death. Perhaps if it had been anyone else, but not you. Never you.”

            Jim was stunned.

            “Spock, I…” he glanced away from the Vulcan, elated at the heartfelt emotional confession he had just received, but unsure what to do with it. He suddenly remembered what Spock had said. “But what about what you said on Nibiru? The needs of the man and all that. If something had happened to you while chasing down Khan, Starfleet would have lost not only one but two of it’s best and most promising officers.” Spock raised an amused eyebrow at Kirk’s shameless ego but responded calmly.

            “In this instance, I felt that the needs of the one outweighed the needs of the many, for I cannot imagine being on a ship without you at her helm.”

            Jim felt his heart constrict as tears welled up in his eyes.

            “Spock,” he breathed.

            “Jim, you should know that shortly after capturing Khan and saving you, I ended my relationship with Lieutenant Uhura.”

            Jim’s heart raced. The possibility that he actually was dead seemed a plausible explanation of how everything was falling into place. He surreptitiously pinched his arm just in case.

            “I’m sorry to hear that, Spock. Are you telling me this as my first officer? Because my duties don’t involve worrying about things like that. If you think that it might be an issue, I suggest you contact human res—”

            “Jim. I believe that you have misinterpreted my reasons for informing you of my new relationship status.” Spock’s voice was sultry; seductive. Jim found himself unconsciously leaning towards the half-Vulcan. He shook his head and readjusted.

            “You’ll have to spell it out for me, Mr. Spock. I’ve just been through a trauma and my mental resources don’t appear to functioning at full capacity.” Spock tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion.

            “Captain? The Doctor said—”

            “I’m afraid, Spock. I’m terrified that I’m wrong about what you’re doing, but I’m equally terrified that I’m right…” he sighed his frustration at his sudden inability to articulate his thoughts. “What I’m trying to say is that I-I don’t want to screw anything up. I like what we have and I don’t want to ruin it by being my usual douche-y self.”

            Jim could have sworn he saw the corners of Spock’s mouth twitch upwards and his beautiful brown eyes twinkle.

            “James Kirk,” Spock began purposefully, stepping closer to his captain and lowering his voice. “I’m telling you that I ended my relationship with Nyota because of you. I have acquired data during our time spent together that suggests you are my t’hy’la. I can’t logically pass up the opportunity to see if this is truly the case. Not because of a human woman who has explicitly stated doubts of our future together on more than one occasion.”

            Jim held his breath as he received this information. It took a moment for him to process, but his face broke into a wide grin when he did. He reached out a hand, intending to pull Spock down for a passionate kiss to begin their new chapter with.

            Spock intercepted the incoming hand with his own. He pushed down Jim’s arm gently, rubbing their fingertips together in such a way that Jim’s eyes fluttered closed because of the incredibly peaceful feeling the motion created.

            “Captain, not in front of the doctor.” Jim smiled sheepishly. He hadn’t considered that it might be prudent to keep their relationship on the down-low for some time.

            “Then I’d like you to meet me in my quarters for a debriefing as soon as I’m out of this goddamn sickbed!” Kirk said loudly, donning his ‘Captain’ voice for McCoy’s benefit. Spock pulled his hand away from Jim’s and clasped both of his won behind his back. Jim looked on, love struck, at Spock’s impeccable posture, immediately craving the contact he had just lost.

            “Very well, Captain. I trust I will be notified when that occurs. Until then, I have your ship to run.” Jim stuck out his tongue at Spock in response, which caused the Vulcan to give him a soft, humouring gaze. “I wish you a fast recovery, Captain,” Spock commented softly as he turned around din the doorway on his way out.

            James Kirk smiled to himself as the Vulcan – his Vulcan – left sickbay. Everything seemed to be going his way. He had heard the Klingons say that “today is a good day to die” on more than one occasion. Jim felt that the exact opposite was true.  Today had turned out to be a fantastic day to live.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add more to this, but I needed to get this out of my head and onto the Internet. We'll see where it goes from here, if anywhere.


End file.
